The Chronicles of The Iron Colt- Chapter Four
by MFJaume2688
Summary: The unnamed Stranger has some interesting developments, what is going to happen? See previous warnings about what will be in this story for future reference!


**The Chronicles of The Iron Colt**

**Chapter Four: Going Down The Rabbit Hole in a Spiral**

I don't recall being able to make it to the room that Doc was loaning to me, but I woke up on Sunday at 10 AM with Doc hovering over me and a bucket in his mouth that had been emptied onto my face, and he looked mad. He glared at me with daggers in his eyes and said, "Just what happened last night?!" I look at him dumbfounded and for the life of me I tried hard to remember right then and there what did happen last night, bits and pieces flashed at me especially when Gilded Lily had flashed me her aroused marehood, and I am pretty sure that my dumb grin caused Doc to look at me curiously but he asked again and this time he was louder, which caused me to blurt out, "Some ponies were trying to cause trouble last night and the only way I saw it fit since they didn't want to listen to reason, well I had to use my weapons and I used my revolver and it only took one round!" Doc looked at me in confusion and asked, "What did these ponies look like?" I tried to remember but I told him, "Well there was one grey pony and then a group of others, but I shot off an ear of the grey pony." Doc is not pleased with the answer I had just given him but hey at least I was being honest, so he says, "Well get up you are being summoned by Mayor Rich. There is a wagon downstairs waiting on you." I get up and get myself looking presentable as best as I could and then I head downstairs, there waiting for me is a fancy carriage with two dapper looking stallions in uniforms. I approach and the door opens and sitting there is Gilded Lily with a smile on her face and she is not wearing anything! Her mane is the only thing that is covering her in some strategic areas, and I am trying to remain calm as not to cause her to notice if I start having a bulge in my pants. I get into the carriage and it starts moving at a leisurely pace and Lily clears her throat, "You are probably what this is al about, am I right?" I nod yes and she giggles a little, then shifts herself closer to me, and I am feeling as if I am going to die from a mix of nerves and lust but she tells me, "Don't worry you aren't in trouble, if anything Daddy should be rewarding you especially after what you did last night." She then leans closer to me and says, "I wish I knew how to reward you, and not just with showing you how aroused you got me with your bravery." She said this in a sultry tone that sent shivers up my spine and I swore I turned beet red because she giggled again and said, "Wow I never have seen anypony turn red so fast. I think it's kind of cute, I wonder what else makes you so red like that." It was if it was planned but she was a good actor because one of her hooves slightly grazed my forming erection and before I knew it, she was looking at my pitched tent and was genuinely surprised. I looked back at her and my pants, the only thought I had was, "Shit, shit, fuck, goddammit! What the hell is the matter with me?!" She looked at me with a seductive look and said, "Well I guess you must find me attractive even if I am not whatever you are, Stranger." Another giggle and she is stroking my erect member like she is petting a cat, and I am doing my best not to let her make me explode in my jeans because as far as I knew there was not a single place here in Equestria that could probably fit me for new ones. I am close to just releasing when the carriage stops and I look out, to my surprise we are in front of an opulent mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Dodge Junction, but I felt as if I was back in a city or a gated community. One of the ponies that was pulling the carriage come around and open the door that faces the front door of the mansion, and there standing at the door is Mayor Rich and his wife Lady Rich. I let Gilded Lily out first so I could get calm before I see the Mayor again and not have an erection that causes him to wonder what happened in the carriage. I am ready and I exit, making sure that I have everything with me, and I get ready for whatever is about to happen. Mayor Rich smiles at me and says, "Well there he is, the hero of the hour! How was the ride from town to here, Stranger?" I look at him and say, "Well Mayor Rich it was quite the change of scenery I can tell you that much." Mayor Rich just laughs a little and we proceed into the mansion and I see that Gilded Lily is staring at me, a smirk permanently plastered on her face. I could only imagine what she was thinking about, the swirls of thoughts that were flowing through her head. Just then Mayor Rich stops at these large double doors and his servants open them up to reveal a room that was about the size of a house! Mayor Rich and his family walk in first but before I can step foot into the room Gilded Lily asks Mayor Rich, "Daddy is it all right if I can show our guest my room, I figured a small tour could be done before you get down to business." Mayor Rich looks at her and then me, then says, "Sure why not? I can get the study ready for the upcoming event and no one else has arrived yet to interrupt." I was shocked because here I was about to be alone with a mare who has already gotten very personal and it seems her parents do not think I am a threat or anything. So Gilded Lily has me follow her and it was a mini tour as we went up two flights of stairs and then around the second story of the mansion, but then before I knew it, we were at her room and I was taken back by what I saw. Once she opened those doors, I saw a room that was basically an extension of Gilded Lily, but I was taken back by how it was so decorated like the rest of the mansion. Expensive art and pottery as well as a statue of the mare that was made from gold, geez these ponies took showing off their wealth to an extreme length. Gilded Lily looks at me and says, "Welcome to my front room, through this door is my bedroom. Come follow me." I was taken back with this display but when I got to her bedroom, I was surprised with how sparse it was, just a large bed and some bedside tables. I walk up to the bed and feel the sheets; she is laying on silk sheets! Just then the door locks behind me, I turn around and there the mare stands with a devious grin on her face, and she walks towards me. I am getting nervous, but I am telling myself that maybe she is playing around to see how I would react. As she is walking towards me, she says, "Well the others won't arrive for awhile and I am sure that Daddy still has much to do to prepare for the festivities this evening. We have about two hours and I plan on making the most of the time we have." Gilded Lily pushes me onto her bed and sits in front of me, her front hooves are on my chest and I can see her marehood is visible. Gilded Lily's marehood is puffy, pink and overall it is secreting out its juices and the clit is visible, plus I can see that she is blushing. "I have never felt like this ever before; all the colts and stallions just ask me out so they can get close to Daddy for bits or whatever. You however are not only a non-pony, but you have something more than many of the ponies out there in town. Since yesterday I have had you on my mind constantly, in fact I had to _calm_ my burning desire." To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement but hey how else would I feel when I have a mare on a whole different plane of existence throwing herself at me and it's all because I came swooping in like Batman! Well I can say that this is a lot better than the life I had back on Earth, it seemed here I had found a calling that I could get behind. I have to stop this from going further because it felt like a set-up with a cliché out of a 80s movie where just at the wrong moment that involved heavy petting (PUN INTENDED 😊 ) and the like, the parents would walk in and the drama that follows would be just silly. I hold up my hands and clear my throat and say, "Listen I am flattered I really am, but you barely know me, and I know very little about you. How about we put a pin in this moment and revisit it when we are better acquainted?" I put on a little smile that I wanted to express that I am doing my best to control the demon of lust in my head that is telling me, "FUCK HER, FUCK HER RAW!"

Gilded Lily just stands there with a look of disappointment on her face and I think, "Well shit I just offended her or worse, didn't I?" She looks at me with those golden eyes all wide and says, "Is it because I am a pony and not like you? Is it because you are not into a pony like me?" I just look at her with confusion and say, "Look it has a little to do with the fact that you are a pony and I am not, but the big reason is that we barely know each other and I think it would be a big mistake for you to fall for me and you know absolutely know nothing about me. For all you know I could kill ponies to live or something equally diabolical!" That may have crossed a line because she got scared and started backing away from me and I palm faced myself and said, "Listen I do not kill ponies, its just a example to illustrate the whole 'you and I know nothing about each other' thing I was talking about. I do want to get to know you better however because to be honest you are the first female of any species to ever find me attractive. Back home I had a lot of trouble with women and now I find myself in the position of one, who is a mare, professing an attraction? It's just overwhelming, but again I do find you attractive regardless if you are a pony. I think I need to stop babbling so I am just going to stop talking." There hung a silence between us for a minute before Gilded Lily looks at me and says, "So you _do _find me attractive, but you are scared to move forward because we barely know each other, right?" Well that did pretty sum up the last few awkward minutes and exchange. I look up to her and I just lose myself in those golden orbs, and I just say, "Yes". So, the next thing I know Gilded Lily sighs and comes sits next to me and puts her head on my shoulder, tears are forming in her eyes and the next thing I know she is quietly sobbing, and I hold her and stroke her mane. After a few minutes I just cup her chin in my hand and I look her in the eyes and say, "Look Gilded Lily…" which she interrupts and says meekly, "You can call me Lily, if you want" to which I start over and say, "Look Lily, it seems one thing is clear. We both are attracted to each other and I think that this is a good opportunity to really get to know each other before those guests decide to show up. That was the most interesting hour and forty-five minutes that I had because both Lily and I shared to each other as much as we could. I told her about my life that I had before I came to Equestria and she shared her life and the whole time I held her front hooves in my hands and before I knew it, as we were face to face, I inched closer to her face and I kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft and warm and after a few minutes we unlocked and a thin line of saliva hung between us, sort of like a chain that bonded us to each other. We both had closed our eyes and when I opened mine, I could see that she had closed hers and Lily was even blushing as well as folding her ears back. It was the cutest sight I had ever seen and when she opened her eyes, Lily blushed even more and just looked away for a moment. Lily looks back up at me and says, "Well how was that for getting to know each other very well in a short amount of time?" I could hear the strain of curiosity and hope, and I was not one to make someone cry, so I looked Lily straight in the eyes and said, "Lily, I think that was the best time getting to know you well enough that I have made a decision. I think that I would like to pursue this relationship a bit more, how about we have a date like go get a drink or something?" Well you would have thought that I told her that I was going to marry her or something because Lily started going squee and making a sound like I interpreted as happiness bubbling over and she jumps on me and lays me out on the bed. She is on top of me and she is peppering me with kisses and then says, "YES YES YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I was waiting then for her to say that I would not regret this or something like this but then we locked lips once more and the world melted away for the briefest of moments until I hear the clearing of someone's throat and standing there in the doorway is Mayor Rich and I just thought to myself, "Well at least I am not naked and fucking his daughter right in her marehood raw, but this does not portend well for me I assume." Another part of me was laughing because it seemed that I had a knack for predicting situations like that, fuck my life!

Well this is just great, what else can go so seemingly wrong at this point and what does my immediate future hold for me?


End file.
